


It's Something You Do

by jessi_08



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU. Carmilla ends up befriending the new girl Danny for their senior year and can't help but feel a pull toward her. Danny's past however is a bit of a mess and is in need of a lot more than just a friend. In the end however Carmilla ends up needing Danny more than Danny needed her. TW: major loss, abandonment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carmilla dropped into the empty seat next to Laura who smiled over at her.

“Rough morning?” She asked and Carmilla nodded, allowing Laura to put her head on her shoulder.

“So when they say ‘take this it’ll be easy for you,’ they are lying, run.” Carmilla said and Laura chuckled.

“I’m sure you’ll do fine.” Perry said and Carmilla nodded.

“Oh I’ll do just fine, but I’ll be complaining a lot.”

“When aren’t you?” Laf asked and Carm shot them a look.

“Hey look that’s gotta be the new kid.” Elsie said looking across the lunch room where a tall redhead stood.

“Really? What gave it away?” Carmilla said sarcastically. They lived in a small town, everyone knew each other. So when new people show up it was easy to pick them out, even on the first day of school. “The fact she’s six foot tall or the red hair?”

“The fact she’s never been here before.” Elsie shot back and Carmilla smiled at her.

“I think we should invite her to sit with us.” Laura said.

“Absolutely not.” Carm shot back.

“Come on Carm if it wasn’t for Laura you wouldn’t have any friends.” Laf pointed out.

“And sometimes I wonder if I’m truly better off with you ragtag group.” She said as the bell rang. “I have english with Senorita James.” Carmilla said laughing.

“Sorry but Perry and I have Phyc to get to.”

“I have english one.” Elsie said.

“Seriously, I said I’d help.”

“Not my fault they keep putting me with the hot teacher.” Elsie grinned and Carmilla laughed.

“I have art.” Laura said sadly pouting at Carmilla.

“Alright losers, see you later.” Carmilla said hugging Laura before walking away.

“Hey hold up a second.” Someone called after her but Carmilla didn’t realize they were calling for her. That was until someone put a hand on her shoulder.

“What?” She snapped turning around and faced the new kid. “Hey, new kid.”

“Danny.” She offered her hand which Carmilla shook.

“Carmilla.”

“You said you have english with James?” Danny asked.

“Yeah, eavesdropping much?” Carmilla asked a little put off.

“Well you werent really quiet about it.” Danny shot back.

“Alright so what’s up giant?”

“Original, and can you show me where her room is?” Danny asked and Carmilla sighed but nodded.

“Come on then,” She said and Danny followed her. “So where you from?”

“Oh… you know you made it pretty clear you didn’t want to be friendly toward me, so you don’t have to do small talk.” Danny said and Carmilla bit her lip before looking up at the taller girl.

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

“No, it’s not I dont even know you and I treated you like shit.”

“Show me where the room is and all is forgiven?” Danny offered.

“Deal.” Carmilla smirked as they walked toward the room. “Here we are.”

“Thanks.”

“Follow the seating chart.” Senorita James said.

“Let me guess… Lawrence?” Carmilla said and Danny nodded. “Alright you’re next to me.”

x-x-x

“So, she over heard you being a bitch?” Laura asked and Carmilla nodded.

“Yeah, she said she’d forget about it if I showed her to class.”

“Well that’s good.” Laura said and Carmilla shrugged.

“I still feel bad.” She explained and Laura gasped.

“Carmilla Karnstein feels bad?”

“Shut up Hollis.” Carmilla shot, nudging the girl’s shoulder with her own.

“Maybe you could actually be nice to people and try to make friends.”

“I don’t need anymore friends when I got you.” Carmilla smiled at Laura.

“Oh god.” Laura laughed. “Turn the charm off Carm, you know it’s wasted on me.”

“Sure Hollis, sure.”

“I love you like family, I’d be lost without you as my sister.”

“I know.” Carmilla grinned throwing an arm around Laura’s shoulders.

“So try to be nicer Carm? She’s new and scared.”

“I’ll try cupcake.” Carmilla promised.

“Good.”

“Anyway once you get past the fact she’s as tall as the empire state building, she’s pretty hot.” Carmilla smirked and laughed.

“God I love you.”

“I know.”

x-x-x

That friday Carmilla sat staring at Danny across the lunch room again.

“Has she had lunch one day this week?” She asked looking at Perry knowing that she would have paid attention.

“No.” Perry said stiffly. Carmilla stood up grabbing her food she walked across the room before dropping next to Danny.

“What?”

“I’m not hungry.” Carmilla said and Danny looked down at the food.

“Neither am I.” Danny replied.

“Lair.” Carmilla challenged. “You’re drooling over the plate already.”

“Carmilla I’m fine.” Danny urged.

“Danny if you don’t eat it I’m throwing it out.”

“Fine.”

“Ok then.” Carmilla stood up taking the food she started toward the garbage cans.

“Fuck it… Carmilla wait.” Danny called out and Carmilla walked back over dropping back down. She slid the food in front of the red head. Danny instantly started shoveling the food into her mouth.

“Damn Danny, you’ll get sick.” Carmilla said. “When’s the last time you ate?”

“This morning.”

“Ok let’s try again. Last time you had a full meal?” She asked and Danny looked up at her sadness filling her eyes. “Danny…”

“It’s fine, thanks though.” Danny said trying to brush her off.

“If you’re sure.” Carmilla said knowing to drop it.

“I am.” Danny said as Carmilla started back to the table of her friends.

“Why don’t you eat with us next week.”

“Carmilla…”

“That’s an order.” Carmilla winked walking away from a stunned Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys so this isn't connected to my other stories just to let you know. This also is going to be pretty different than anything I've written for this fandom. It is done, however since I wrote it all in one file I have not figured out where exactly each chapter will end and start so I shall have a count for chapters soon. I'm planning on posting a new chapter every night till the end. Let me know what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

Danny walked slowly up to the table where Carmilla sat with her friends.

“Hey Danny,” Carmilla said moving over so Danny could sit between her and Laura. “Guys this is Danny, play nice.”

“Carm, the only one who needs to be told to play nice is you.” Perry reminded. “Nice to meet you Danny. I’m Lola but everyone calls me Perry.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Danny smiled.

“I’m Lafontaine, Laf for short, Elsie is around here somewhere.”

“And I’m Laura. Carm here must like you a lot.” Laura said causing Carmilla to turn red. “She never makes friends.” Laura grinned as Carmilla glared at her.

“We’ll I’m glad you did, It was getting lonely over there.” Danny said and Carmilla nodded.

“Hey so did anyone understand the econ thing?” Laf asked pulling the paper outlining the project out.

“Oh for Hale?” Danny asked and Laf nodded. “We need to find other students from the other classes and building a functioning business with them.” Danny explained. “I need a partner if you need help?” Danny offered.

“Sorry I’m already paired with Lola here.” Laf joked earning a pinch from Perry.

“It would be great if you could help us though.”

“Alright, I can help.”

“Carm still needs a partner.” Elsie said sitting down.

“Yeah, we could team up if you want.” Carmilla said and Danny smiled.

“That’d be great.”

“Good, you seem smart.” Carmilla smirked.

x-x-x

They met up at a local coffee shop over the weekend to start their project. Danny was explaining to Perry and Laf what needed to be done as Carmilla worked on their own power point. When Perry and Laf walked over to their own table Danny put her head down on the table in her arms.

“Everything ok Red?” Carmilla asked looking over the top of her laptop at her.

“Didn’t sleep well.” Danny explained trying to brush it off.

“Yeah the storms were bad.” Carmilla said then narrowed her eyes. “Are you afraid of storms?”

“What? No, what gave you that idea?” Danny asked sitting up.

“You look like you didn’t sleep at all.”

“I kind of didn’t.”

“Danny…” Carmilla shut her laptop and focused on the girl. “You know you can tell me if something’s wrong.”

“It’s fine Carmilla, I promise.”

“Alright, if you’re sure. You want something to eat? I hear your stomach from here so don’t say you aren’t hungry.”

“I didn’t bring any cash.”

“I got you.”

“I couldn’t…”

“Danny what do you want?” Carmilla said and Danny knew there was no way she was getting out of it.

“What’s good?”

“Everything.”

“That was helpful.”

“They have this really good egg, and ham sandwich.” Carmilla said and Danny nodded.

“That sounds good.”

“Want coffee?”

“It’s ok, I don’t need any.”

“Danny I need you awake to actually work so why don’t we get you a coffee.”

“Alright that’s true. Carmel something?” Danny asked looking up at Carmilla smiled nodding.

“Alright I got you covered.” Carmilla said walking up to the counter. Danny grabbed the girl’s laptop opening it up to the power point and flipping through the slides. Carmilla did a great job so far setting it up. She had their mission statement and business decree set up along with a layout of their business plan.

“Like it so far?” Carmilla asked walking back over with two coffee cups, she sat next to Danny handing her one of the cups.

“I do, it’s really great.” Danny smiled at her.

“Good I’m glad.” Carmilla said grabbing a paper. “All we need is to figure out a budget plan and we’re done with the first part.”

“Well that and a name.”

“Egg, ham, and cheese sandwich?” A guy walked up setting the plate down in front of Danny.

“Thanks.” She said looking toward Carmilla.

“Yeah well you need food, and someone as tall as you… a lot of it.” Carmilla smirked and Danny rolled her eyes.

“I’m really fine you know?”

“Sure.” Carmilla replied before turning back to their project, she watched Danny outta the corner of her eye a few times as the girl ate.

x-x-x

Laura walked up to Carmilla as the woman laid on the ground watching TV, she laid down resting her head on Carmilla’s stomach. They were having one of their TV and catch up nights, which really meant they cuddled on the couch and just relaxed.

“Hey cupcake.” Carmilla said softly, running her hand through Laura’s hair.

“Carm can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Is there something between you and Danny?” Laura asked and Carmilla faltered with her movements for a second.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you went out of your way to include her and I’ve never seen you do that.”

“She’s new, and lonely.”

“You’ve never felt bad for any other new kid before.”

“I don’t know Laura.” Carmilla went to sit up, forcing Laura to do the same.

“I don’t care if there is but I just… how well do we really know her?” Laura asked and Carmilla shrugged.

“I promise if there ever ends up being something between her and I you will be the first to know.”

“Ok.” Laura said, dropping her head to Carmilla’s shoulder. “I love you, you know that right?”

“I do.” Carmilla smiled kissing the top of Laura’s head.

“Good because I’m stealing the remote and making you watch soccer.” Laura laughed as Carmilla rolled her eyes, but didn’t stop the smaller woman from grabbing the remote. She pulled her up onto the couch and they curled up with each other watching the game. “When does Mattie get home?”

“I’m not sure, she’s launching a new line this week so it could be a long night.” Carmilla explained and Laura nodded.

“You are more than welcome to come sleep at our house if you want. Dad won’t mind.” Laura said and Carmilla nodded.

“I know.” She smiled. “Thanks though.”

“I just know you don’t like sleeping here alone.”

“You know me so well.” Carmilla smirked and Laura rolled her eyes.

“Charm off, it won’t work.” Laura said as Carmilla laughed and kissed her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm loving the feedback I've gotten for this already! Keep it up guys! :D


	3. Chapter 3

“Ok how does it get this cold this early here?” Danny complained sitting next to Carmilla at the lunch table.

“We live in Michigan what do you expect? By the time November rolls around we already had snow.” Elsie said and Danny groaned.

“Where are you from before you came here?” Perry asked.

“Alabama.” Danny replied. “I don’t think I’ve ever owned a winter coat.”

“Well you better get one soon, it’ll be really cold soon. This is nothing.”

“It’s barely 65 out, how is this nothing?”

“This is normal for now, just wait till february. A few years ago we didn’t hit the freezing mark for over a month.” Carmilla said and Danny whined.

“Have you even seen snow?” Laura asked and Danny nodded.

“A few times, we get light dustings.”

“Oh honey, what are you doing here then?” Perry asked and Danny looked up at her confused.

“We normally have inches by the time christmas rolls in, it's been known to go from mid december to late February, early march without seeing the grass because of the snow.” Laf added.

“I should’ve stayed in the south.” Danny groaned dropping her head to the table, Carmilla ran a hand up and down her back.

“What brought you up here anyway?” Laf asked.

“New opportunities.” Danny explained and everyone nodded.

“You want this?” Elsie asked looking over toward Danny. “I’m not hungry and this isn’t helping.” She explained pushing her food toward the taller woman.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m not going to eat it.” Elsie said and Danny nodded pulling the food over to her. She missed the smile that Carmilla gave Elsie.

x-x-x

“Ok we need an address between the two of us to use for this stupid thing.” Carmilla grumbled and Danny looked up at her.

“What’s yours?” She asked quickly and Carmilla quirked an eyebrow up at her.

“What’s yours?” She shot back and Danny shook her head.

“Can we just get a P.O box?”

“You really want to waste the time and money for that?” She asked and Danny sighed shaking her head.

“I guess not.”

“So what’s your address giant?” Carmilla asked again and Danny’s bit her lip.

“You can’t tell anyone, the school doesn’t know I’m using a fake one yet.”

“Danny… what the hell?”

“I don’t have one.”

“How do you not have an address, where do you and your family live?” Carmilla said kind of harshly, she noticed Danny’s gaze cast downwards.

“Well… about that…” She started and Carmilla realized something was up so she paid more attention. “My family… is my foster family, in Alabama. I left.”

“Danny why would you leave?” Carmilla asked concerned.

“We were only pay checks to them, I couldn’t take it anymore.” She explained and Carmilla nodded. “So I saved as much money as I could up and I bought a car. I packed my shit up one night and just left.”

“Danny won’t they worry about you?” Carmilla asked and Danny laughed.

“No, they won’t.”

“Oh…” Carmilla said. “Wait.. where are you living then?”

“Out of my car.” Danny admitted and Carmilla’s heart fell to her feet.

“What? Danny you can’t do that here, maybe in Alabama you could but here? It gets too cold.”

“I’ll be ok.” Danny promised, Carmilla scoffed.

“Just you wait, you think it’s cold now?”

“If I get cold I’ll find a spot to huddle down in.” Danny promised and Carmilla quickly tore a piece of paper in half and scribbled down on it.

“Here, if you ever get too cold just go here.” Carmilla said and Danny took the paper looking at the address.

“Carmilla I can’t.”

“I’m not offering I’m ordering.” Carmilla said strongly. “And write that down for our stupid project.” She grumbled and Danny smiled, quickly writing the address down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fair warning... I'm traveling this weekend not sure when yet, hopefully only saturday/sunday but looking like fri-mon... We'll see.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ok ok guys don’t be so loud.” Elsie whined burying her head into Perry’s shoulder.

“Aw sorry party pooper.” Carmilla said walking by ruffling the girl’s hair.

“I’ve got a narly headache.” Elsie whined as Perry started rubbing the girl’s temples.

“You can crash in the spare room for a bit if you want.” Carmilla offered.

“And miss the faces Perry makes about being terrified over the moives? Hell no.” Elsie said and Perry pinched her arm.

“I am not terrified.” She said and everyone tried to hide their laughing.

“Alright what’s first?” Laf asked spreading the movies out.

“Something horrible, like Jason.” Carmilla said standing up to answer the door as it rang.

“I hate Jason.” Perry said and everyone nodded.

“We know.” Elsie said.

“Hey,” Carmilla smiled as she opened the door and Danny stood there.

“Hey so… I’m sorry for being late.”

“It’s alright, come on in. Everyone is in the living room.” Carmilla stepped aside allowing Danny into the house.

“You have a nice place.” Danny said and Carmilla nodded.

“Only good thing my mother did, besides my sister.” Carmilla said and Danny debated asking more but figured now wasn’t the time.

“Carm! They want to watch Finding Nemo.” Laf complained and Carmilla laughed walking with Danny back to the group.

“Hey Danny.” Laura smiled as she spotted the girl.

“Hey Laura.”

“We are not watching Finding Nemo when we’re supposed to be doing scary movies guys. It’s Halloween.” Carmilla exclaimed and Danny chuckled.

A few hours and many pizzas later Mattie finally walked into the house, Carmilla looked up at her sister and smiled.

“Hey,” Carmilla offered as Mattie walked over sitting next to Carmilla, she dropped her head to the woman’s shoulder.

“Remind me why I have to work?” She complained and Carmilla chuckled softly.

“Because we like food?” Carmilla asked and Mattie nodded.

“I’m going to shower then I’ll come back down, we can make pasta or something.” Mattie said standing back up. “Hey squirt.” She said ruffling Laura’s hair.

“Welcome home Mattie.” Laura said smiling up at her.

“Alright I’ll be back.” Mattie said before disappearing upstairs.

“She looks tired.” Laf said when she was gone and Carmilla nodded.

“They’ve been launching new lines for awhile and none of them have gone according to plan so she’s been working on the floor with everyone.” Carmilla explained.

“Where’s she work?” Danny asked confused.

“Michigan Assembly. She’s a lead engineer.” Carmilla said looking down at Danny as she sat on the floor.

“She’s young for that isn’t she?”

“She is but she started on the line and worked her way up before she even got her degree.” Carmilla smiled, pride showing through.

“That’s pretty awesome.” Danny smiled. “How’d she get in?”

“Shhh it’s movie time!” Elsie said annoyed and Danny rolled her eyes at her.

“I’m going to start water for pasta.” Carmilla said standing up. “Wanna grab the pasta outta the cabinet for me giant?” She asked walking by Danny who got up and followed her.

“Where is it?” Danny asked as they walked into the kitchen.

“The corner cabinet top shelf.” Carmilla explained pulling out a large pot to start filling. Danny opened the cabinet finding the top lined with pasta. “Watch out though Snappers has a thing for pasta.” Carmilla said and Danny gave her a confused look.

“Snappers? And what kind?”

“The curly kind? And Snappers is our dog.”

“You have a dog? Why have I not heard of this dog? Or seen it? Don’t dogs love being near humans?” Danny said confused by the whole situation as she grabbed the pasta, when she turned around she realized what Carmilla had meant. Sitting at her feet was a very angry looking tiny dog.

“She’s my mother’s dog. Apparently my mother was so evil that it even rubbed off on the damn dog.” Carmilla explained.

“Snappers… so she bites?” Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

“Give her a noodle and she’ll leave you alone.” Carmilla said and Danny opened the box dropping a noodle to the floor. The dog scooped it off and ran away.

“That’s weird.” Danny said and Carmilla nodded pushing herself up onto the counter next to the stove.

“She used to be really friendly and love everything.”

“It’s just you and Mattie a lot huh?” Danny said picking up on what was being left unsaid.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Carmilla replied as Mattie walked in. “Oh Mattie this is Danny, you two haven’t met yet.”

“Nice to meet you Danny.” Mattie said walking by, putting a hand on Danny’s shoulder as she pulled a jar of sauce from the cabinet. “Carm’s told me a bit about you. Says you’re business savvy, that’s a good thing.”

“I guess, I mean I picked up a few things over the years but I’m not great.” Danny explained as Mattie heated up the sauce.

“Well if Carm thinks you are good, you must be.” Mattie said.

“And I think the noodles are done.” Carmilla said and Mattie chuckled.

“Alright guys, come eat.” Mattie said, Laura paused the movie as they all filed into the kitchen for food.

x-x-x

Danny sat on the couch with Carmilla’s head in her lap as the girl slept, she ran her hand through her hair.

“She’s in a pretty deep food coma.” Laura chuckled looking over at Danny who nodded.

“Yeah, it’s cute.” Danny smiled down at Carmilla. “So can I ask you something?”

“I guess.” Laura replied acting like it was putting her out.

“What’s up with her parents?” Danny asked and Laura sighed, knowing this was a hard conversation.

“Carm’s parents… her dad died a few years ago, her mother couldn’t handle it so she just walked away. She wasn’t the nicest person to start, but she just walked out one night and never came back. It crushed Carmilla, and had Mattie not been around things would have been worse.” Laura explained, looking down at her best friend. “Mattie adopted her sorta, saved her life really.”

“So Mattie is…”

“Her sister, her parents adopted her before they had Carmilla.” Laura looked down at Carmilla as the girl rolled over on the couch, burying her face in Danny’s stomach. “She cares about you.”

“I know.” Danny replied. “I care about her too.”

“Take care of her.” Laura said and Danny looked at her confused. “She doesn’t have many people rooting for her so… just, you know, take care of her.” Danny looked down and Carmilla, nodding, she brushed the hair from Carmilla’s face before refocusing on the tv.

x-x-x

Carmilla looked around the cafeteria as she sat down next to Laura.

“Everything ok Carm?” Elsie asked looking up at her.

“Yeah, have you guys seen Danny though?” She asked and everyone shook their heads.

“That’s odd she doesn’t seem like the type to be late.” Laf said.

“Or miss school.” Perry added.

“She isn’t.” Carmilla said pulling her phone out to text her.

“I’m sure she’s fine.” Laura said and Carmilla nodded.

“Yeah.” Carmilla replied not taking her eyes off her phone. “So you guys haven’t seen her all day?”

“Nope.” Laf said and Perry pinched their arm. “Sorry, I normally see her in the hall but I haven’t.”

“I’ve texted her a few times but nothing.” Carmilla said worrying her lip between her teeth.

“She’ll be ok.” Perry said and Carmilla nodded. The rest of lunch was quiet, Carmilla checking her phone every few minutes.

“English is going to be boring without her.” Carmilla sighed and Laura chuckled throwing her arm around Carmilla’s shoulders.

“You want a walking buddy?”

“Sure.” Carmilla said dropping her head to Laura’s shoulder.

“You remember what you promised me awhile ago?” Laura asked as they walked.

“I promise you a lot of things.”

“This was completely un-food related.” Laura said. “And all Danny related.”

“Laura, I swear if something happens you will be the first to know.” Carmilla promised and Laura smiled.

“Good.”


	5. Chapter 5

Carmilla checked her phone one last time before walking out to her car when she noticed a text, it was Danny.

‘Sorry I slept through my alarm. I think I have a cold.’ The text read and Carmilla worried.

‘Meet me at my house.’ She replied before getting in her car and heading toward home. By the time she got there Danny was already parked in the street, leaning against her car, her head down. She looked like she had gone, and lost, 12 rounds with Mike Tyson.

“Hey giant.” Carmilla smiled weakly at Danny as she got out of her car.

“Hey.” Danny said back as Carmilla walked over.

“How bad are you actually feeling?”

“Like I’ve hit a wall that was then run through by a train and then dropped into a frozen lake.” Danny complained and Carmilla lead her into the house.

“Come on, let’s warm you up and get some meds into you.” Carmilla said and Danny stopped, shaking her head.

“No Carm, it’s fine.” Danny said and Carmilla raised an eyebrow at her.

“Really? Well if it’s fine then I’ll just let you know it’s supposed to snow tonight, so that warm bed we have open and the open spot at the dinner table, I’ll just give it to Laura.” Carmilla said sarcastically and Danny’s head fell.

“Snow?”

“Yes giant, snow and not a little. It’s going to be really cold tonight, a lot worse than yesterday and there will be wind.” Carmilla looked over toward Danny’s car. “I doubt that car works well with keeping wind out.”

“It isn’t the best.” Danny admitted, Carmilla stood up on her tip toes pressing her hand to Danny’s forehead.

“You’re burning up.” Carmilla said and Danny nodded. Carmilla went and pushed the door open pushing Danny into the house, she walked her over to the couch forcing her to sit down.

“Carm, I was thinking we could hit up that steak house over in…” Mattie stopped as she walked into the living room spotting Danny on the couch. “I’ll start some soup, there’s a new box of cold meds in our bathroom.” She said turning back around to head into the kitchen.

“Here, lay down.” Carmilla said pushing lightly on Danny’s shoulder, when Danny finally laid down on the couch Carmilla grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and covered her up. “I’ll be right back.” She said and she took off. Danny sighed closing her eyes, she spent all day in her car under blankets and clothes but couldn’t get warm, her body ached from shivering. She heard something getting set on the table in front of her and cracked her eyes open.

“Try and sleep.” Mattie said as Danny spotted a glass of orange juice in front of her.

“I’m sorry.” Danny said and Mattie shook her head, kneeling down next to Danny’s face.

“It’s alright.”

“You wanted to go out with your sister.” Danny coughed out and Mattie shook her head again.

“No this is fine, we can curl up and watch movies and stay in. That sounds really nice too, I’ve been working a lot so I haven’t been home much.” Mattie admitted, she looked up at Carm as she walked back into the room. “I’m going to check on your soup.” She said standing up she went to walk away but Danny grabbed her wrist.

“Thank you.” She said and Mattie smiled softly at her, brushing Danny’s hair back from her face.

“You’re welcome.” Mattie said and Danny dropped her wrist. Mattie walked toward Carmilla, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Your friend… she’s a good one.” Mattie said and Carmilla nodded.

x-x-x

Carmilla sat down on the floor by Danny’s head, she looked across the room at her sister who was watching them.

“Alright, I have to know, what is going on between you two?” Mattie asked and Carmilla chuckled, shaking her head.

“We’re friends.”

“Carm, I’ve seen you walk through fire for Laura but this is different. You really care about her.”

“Of course I do, she’s really…” Carmilla stopped trying to think about what she was going to say.

“She’s really great.” Mattie finished for her and Carmilla nodded looking back at Danny who was sleeping, snoring softly. “What’s her story?”

“She left her foster home.” Carmilla said looking back up at her sister. “She ran away and didn’t look back so she’s been living out of her car and she’s working at some shity manufacuting place, they’re working her midnights and not paying her enough. She’s showering in the damn gym showers at school and barely has enough money for food so she skips lunch.” Carmilla had tears in her eyes and Mattie moved to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her tightly. “We could’ve been her.” Carmilla cried into Mattie’s side.

“Shhh Carm it’s ok. We made it out.” Mattie said rubbing a hand up and down Carmilla’s back. “Carm… you have feelings for her, don’t you?” She asked and Carmilla nodded slightly. “Have you told her?”

“No,” Carmilla sniffled.

“You should tell her, because she cares about you too.” Mattie said looking back at the younger girl. “If she didn’t, she wouldn’t have showed up today when you asked her to.” Carmilla looked at Danny, the girl was still sound asleep on the couch, she looked pale and had a light sheen on her. “Come on, let’s wake her up and get her into the spare room.” Mattie said standing up, she offered a hand to Carmilla who shook it off.

“Can you grab a water bottle and stick it upstairs for her?”

“I’ll grab some extra meds too.”

“Thanks.” Carmilla smiled at Mattie before turning back to Danny, brushing the hair from her face. “Danny, wake up giant.” She said softly, noticing the slight twitch in Danny’s nose. “Danny… let’s get you up to the spare room, the bed will be better than the couch.” She said watching as Danny’s eyes slowly opened.

“Carm… I hurt.” She whined and Carmilla nodded.

“I know, let’s get you to a bed ok?”

“I should go… I don’t want to get you guys sick.”

“The hell you are leaving.” Mattie said from the kitchen.

“I got it Mads.” Carmilla said waving her sister off, she turned back to Danny. “Danny love, you can’t go sleep in your car. You are far too sick to sleep out in this, it’s snowing by the way.”

“Really?” Danny asked, her eyes opening more as she moved to sit up.

“Here, I’ll help you over to the window.” Carmilla offered as she helped pull Danny to her feet. Carmilla wrapped an arm tightly around Danny’s waist helping her to the windows where it was snowing outside. Danny adjusted them so she was standing behind Carmilla, her chin resting on the top of Carmilla’s head, and her arms around her.

“No one said it was pretty.” Danny said and Carmilla chuckled.

“We forget it’s pretty sometimes.” Carmilla explained. “We all grew up with it so it’s not something we think about that often.”

“It’s so pretty though, I mean… look it’s like soft little, I don’t even know.” Danny said and Carmilla laughed.

“That’s the drugs talking.”

“Maybe, I am tired.” She yawned.

“Come on giant there’s a bed with your name on it.” Carmilla said as she started to help Danny toward the stairs.

“I can’t thank you enough for this…” She said and Carmilla shrugged.

“It’s ok Danny.”

“No, it’s not. No one has been this sweet to me before.” Danny said as they entered the room.

“Well they should’ve been.” Carmilla said as Danny laid down on top of the bed. “Do you want some PJs?”

“I doubt they’ll fit.” Danny chuckled at her own joke.

“We do have some over sized shirts you could wear.”

“I’ll just wear this.” Danny said pointing down at her tee and jeans.

“You better take your jeans off it’ll be uncomfortable.” Carmilla said and Danny looked up at her slightly confused. “Danny do you sleep in your jeans?”

“Yes?”

“Do you do it because you’re cold?”

“Oh… yeah.” Danny said and Carmilla rolled her eyes at the girl. Danny moved to pull the jeans off and started struggling, Carmilla stepped up to her and pushed her hands away. She grabbed the top of Danny’s jeans releasing the button, she let Danny pull them down her thighs before she nearly fell over.

“Here.” Carmilla said grabbing the bottom of the legs of the jeans, she helped pulled them off. “You should take some more meds too.” Carmilla said grabbing the pills off the nightstand. Danny took them from her and swallowed them dry.

“Can we opened the curtain?”

“Why?”

“I want to watch the snow.” Danny admitted and Carmilla smiled she walked over to the window pulling the curtain back.

“Better?”

“Much.” Danny smiled.

“Good night Danny.” Carmilla said walking toward the door, Danny reached out and grabbed her hand.

“Will you stay?” She asked looking up at Carmilla through her eyelashes. “I’d really like for you to stay.”

“Ok Danny.” Carmilla said flipping the lights off she shimmied out of her own pants before crawling into the bed with Danny. As soon as she laid down Danny had her arms wrapped tightly around her, her nose buried into the back of her head. Carmilla relaxed into the embrace, smiling to herself.

“Thank you, Carm.” Danny said softly.

“Danny… did you know that today was the first time you called me that?”

“Called you what?”

“Carm?”

“Oh… no, I didn’t.”

“I really liked it.” Carmilla said quietly and Danny grinned.

“Well I really like you.” Danny said and Carmilla beamed.

“Naw, that’s just the drugs talking.”

“Nope, I’ve liked you from the minute I saw you.” Danny said sternly. “Then you came and sat by me during lunch that one day and… well I knew I was in trouble. At least it was a good kind of trouble.”

“Danny… I’ve liked you since you stopped me in the hall.” Carmilla said staring out the window at the snow falling down.

“Laura told me to take care of you.”

“Looks like you’re slacking on the job.” Carmilla joked and Danny chuckled softly into her ear.

“Looks like I got damn lucky, not only do I want to take care of you, but you are taking really good care of me when I need it.”

“I’ll always be here if you need me.” Carmilla said, when Danny didn’t reply she looked over her shoulder at her and noticed the woman was asleep. She grabbed her phone and typed out a text to Laura, ‘I’m going to ask her out.’ Satisfied with the text and that Laura would understand she put the phone back and snuggled closer to Danny. “Good night Danny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stands in front of large collection of boxes* step up for a feels box, if you don't know what that is it's a box with chocolate, blankets, pillows and tissues oh and a teddy bear. (Am I missing anything?) This is gonna end up common practice so grab em up quick!


	6. Chapter 6

Danny woke up to a weight on her chest and slowly opened her eyes, she was warm and comfortable which was odd. When she spotted a head of black hair on her chest she was slightly confused till she remembered that Carmilla had basically forced her to stay in the house, however it was Danny herself that asked Carmilla to stay in the bed with her.

“How are you feeling?” Carmilla asked not looking up at Danny.

“Better, how did you know I was awake?”

“Your breathing changed.” Carmilla said simply before moving so she could look up at Danny. “So truth, are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, sleeping in a bed really helped.” Danny smiled down at Carmilla. “We should get up though, we have school.”

“Hate to break it to you giant but it’s well after noon, there’s no point going to class.” Carmilla said and Danny groaned.

“You’re kidding me.”

“Wish I was kid.” Carmilla said and Danny whined, but a smile was breaking out on her face.

“So… you stayed in bed with me all morning even though you were awake?” Danny asked and Carmilla nodded.

“You were too comfy to leave.” Carmilla admitted.

“Too comfy to go find food?”

“I think food might be a good idea, you didn’t eat much yesterday, plus we should get some meds into you again.” Carmilla said moving to sit up, she stretched her arms and back before getting up and offering a hand to Danny. Once both were up they headed down stairs and into the kitchen to find food.

“Morning.” Mattie greeted them from the living room.

“What are you doing home?” Carmilla asked.

“I’ve been sent home by the boss, apparently he believes I’ve been working too much. I give him another hour before he calls and admits he made a mistake in sending me home early, no matter how nice of a gesture it really was supposed to be.” Mattie explained, chuckling.

“We’re just about to make some breakfast if you want?”

“Breakfast? It’s lunch time.”

“Ok well we’re making breakfast food for lunch. Better?”

“Much.” Mattie grinned and Carmilla laughed turning back to Danny who was leaning against the counter already half asleep again.

x-x-x

“Did you guys hear?” Laura asked running up to Danny and Carmilla in the hallway.

“Hear what cupcake?” Carmilla asked smiling at her best friend.

“Kirsch, you know the really odd footballer? He dropped out.”

“His mom is going to kill him! I remember her a few years ago; ‘Kirsch you will walk across that stage if the last thing I do is drag you across it kicking and screaming.’” Carmilla said in her best Mrs. Kirsch impression, that had the other two cracking up.

“Why did he quit?” Danny asked after a few minutes.

“No idea, I know he got a job down at the docks. You know the sketchy ones on the outskirts of town.”

“Oh no Laura, I know that tone, you are not dragging anyone or yourself for that matter down to that place to snoop around.” Carmilla said crossing her arms as she stared her best friend down.

“But Carm! Something is going on, why else are they hiring students and magically they drop out? I want to be a reporter this would be an amazing break if I catch it first.”

“We’re in high school, it’s not a break!”

“Danny back me up!” Laura said and Danny looked between the two smaller women, shaking her head.

“Sorry Laura but I agree with Carm on this one.” Laura raised an eyebrow at the use of the shorter name and glanced toward Carmilla who was starting to blush. “It’s too dangerous for you to go running around out there.”

“But guys!” Laura whined and Carmilla laughed throwing an arm around the girl.

“Come on Laura let’s go to first hour, it’s much safer than some old docks.” Carmilla said and Laura sighed but allowed Carmilla to drag her away.

“See you later guys.” Danny waved as she headed off toward her class. Laura waited till she was out of earshot before turning to Carmilla and grinning like a fool.

“Carm?” She asked and Carmilla blushed.

“Caught that huh?” Carmilla said rubbing the back of her neck.

“Well no shit Sherlock.” Laura smiled. “So spill, and I mean everything Watson.”

“Alright so Danny was super sick on the day she missed and actually spent most of the weekend and day we were both home in bed.”

“Considering you missed that friday too…”

“Yeah, I stayed with her.” Carmilla smiled.

“Oh my god Carm! That’s so cute.” Laura squealed.

“Well what’s not cute is how sick she actually was, I’m glad she’s feeling better. Anyway so she stayed over on Thursday night and we got some food and meds into her and well she was tired and sick and wasn’t going to stay in our place but sleep in her car and she said Carm. It was really…”

“Stay in her car?” Laura said and Carmilla’s eyebrows shot up.

“You can’t tell her I said anything about it.” Carmilla backtracked.

“About?”

“Fuck Laura… I shouldn’t.”

“Carmilla Karnstein if you don’t tell me right this minute…”

“Danny doesn’t have a family, she’s living out of her car, she ran from her foster family. From Alabama.” Carmilla said quickly and Laura stared at her slack jawed.

“What the fuck Carm? How long have you known?”

“For like… the whole time I’ve known her.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Laura asked hurt. She never thought her best friend would keep such a major thing to herself.

“It wasn’t my place Laura.” Carmilla said.

“Fine fine… but what are we going to do about winter? It’s barely here and she was already sick? She can’t sleep in that car of hers it’s junk.” Laura said excitedly and Carmilla laughed, kissing the side of her head.

“I’m going to talk to Mattie tonight about it.” Carmilla said.

“Well if Mads says no let me know I’ll ask dad.”

“Mattie won’t.” Carmilla said and Laura laughed, Carmilla and Mattie would do anything for each other, even something as big as this.

“Alright so tell me, when are you going to ask her out?” Laura grinned bumping their shoulders as her best friend’s face flared red.

“Oh god, I never should’ve told you.” Carmilla groaned and Laura threw her arm around Carmilla’s shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weekend free of updates was up north so no computer. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Carmilla looked up from her homework as Mattie walked in and tossed her coat down on the table.

“Carm, don’t grow up it’s a fucking trap.” She said as she walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine.

“Ok Mads, I won’t.” She smirked and Mattie laughed. “I’ll live here forever and be a freeloader and you’ll love every second of it or I swear I’ll snap and be crazy and kill you.”

“And… now I’m creeped out.” Mattie said and Carmilla laughed. “So where’s your girlfriend?”

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Cute, check. Protective over, check. Feelings, check. Slept in same bed, check.” Mattie said ticking each one off with her fingers.

“Mattie.” Carmilla whined.

“So little one, where is she?”

“I actually have to talk to you about that.”

“Yes she can stay in the spare room.” Mattie said quickly, filling up her glass again.

“What?”

“Yes, Carm I know what you are going to ask and yes the poor kid can stay here. Just no funny business while I’m here. I get it you guys aren’t together… yet.” Mattie said and Carmilla blushed.

“Thanks Mads.”

“And Carm, go after her before she finds someone else.”

“Alright Mattie.” Carmilla said defeated.

“Awesome so I say we make mac and cheese because I am not getting off my ass.”

“I’ll cook.” Carmilla laughed, getting up she walked into the kitchen.

“Oh and do we have any of those chicken nuggets?”

“Are you sure you’re an adult?”

“Nope.” Mattie grinned back. “Cook enough for your girlfriend cause she isn’t staying out in that cold without food.” Mattie said and Carmilla smiled.

x-x-x

Danny had the daily routine down for the Karnstein household pretty quickly. She would wake up before the sisters, start a pot of coffee and shower before Mattie would appear in the kitchen eating some power bar and enjoying her coffee. It would be another fifteen or so minutes before Carmilla would join them, looking as if she had just rolled out of bed and walked downstairs. Lately she would be in a hoodie she had stolen from the red head, swimming in the clothing, she never looked happier though so Danny let it slide. Carmilla would pout and groan her way back upstairs to get ready about twenty minutes before they’d have to leave, it always amazed Danny how perfect Carmilla looked even though Danny knew she barely spent fifteen trying to look good. Danny also learned that Mattie worked her ass off. The young woman was always attached to her work phone, fielding questions from dozens of workers a day. Danny had a great deal of respect for her. Even though Mattie worked hard the woman would play even harder, and she always made time for her sister. Their relationship was different than normal sisters, or even mother/child, sometimes Mattie would mother Carmilla and something the situation was reversed. She felt awkward at first like she would never fit in and didn't’ belong there looking in on their intimate moments of life. However Mattie never treated her poorly, she always tried to involve her even making sure she was assigned chores, which Danny made sure to always do.

Nights however were even better in Danny’s mind. They always started the same way, everyone would say good night and head off to their own rooms. Danny would normally stare at the ceiling till sleep would almost over take her, and right before it would the door would open. It never frightened her anymore, she knew it was Carmilla and would lift an arm for the girl to climbing into her embrace, holding her tightly. If an hour or so had passed and Carmilla still wasn't in the room, Danny would get up and make her way to Carmilla’s room, she would wrap Carmilla into her arms and rest her chin on the girl’s head. So many nights always started the same way and had a different middle but Danny was really glad they always ended the same way too. With Carmilla in her arms.

x-x-x

“Thanksgiving is coming up.” Carmilla said and Laura nodded, she was leaning into the taller girl.

“Dad is still hosting.” Laura yawned. “He said you could bring Danny too.”

“That’s good.”

“You promise there isn’t anything there still?” Laura asked and Carmilla nodded, looking across the room at Danny who was half asleep leaning on Perry.

“I’ll tell you the minute that changes.” Carmilla said and Laura nodded.

“I’m going home, I’m going to fall asleep.” Laura said starting to stand.

“Yeah, night guys.” Laf said standing up themselves, they pulled Perry to her feet. “Come on Elsie.” Laf said kicking the girl’s foot. When she groaned Perry leaned down and tickled her sides.

“Up kid.” She said and the group staggered toward the front door.

“Cya guys.” Carmilla said leaning against Danny as the redhead pulled her into her side.

“See you monday.” Perry waved back as Carmilla shut the door.

“I love movie nights.” Danny yawned before turn Carmilla to face the stairs and start up them.

“I love them too.” Carmilla said and Danny chuckled. “Hey Danny can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Would you like to go out sometime?”

“We go out a lot Carm.”

“No I mean, just you and me… on a date.”

“Oh…” Danny hesitated and Carmilla’s heart sank.

“It’s ok if you don’t want to.”

“No… I really really do Carm, I just… I thought I’d be the one asking. I guess I took too long.” She chuckled and Carmilla smiled.

“That’s alright, at least one of us did it.”

“Very true, so lunch tomorrow?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Wait so now that we’re dating does that mean you can’t sleep in my bed tonight?” Danny asked concerned.

“Eh we won’t be like other couples, we’ll do whatever the hell we want.” Carmilla smiled pulling Danny into the room where Danny was staying.

“I like that idea.” Danny smirked following Carmilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I might have to do every other day updates now cause I'm like dying kids. Like why did I sign up for this many classes that are so course heavey and so early and so long... oh and guys like fingers crossed for the USWNT to find a replacement team for aussie since they are striking I have tickets to Detriot game. So yeah... oh and Stand with the aussie man what they are doing isn't wrong at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny laid down on the bed, Carmilla in her arms, she leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

“I really enjoyed today.” Danny whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I really did. That little bistro was really good.”

“They are my favorite.” Carmilla smiled. “I’m really glad you could handle the cold of the park afterwards.” Carmilla smiled and Danny chuckled.

“It’s not that cold.”

“Sure giant.” Carmilla snuggled closer to Danny. “It was a really good first date.”

“It was.” Danny said as there was a knock at the door, Carmilla looked up at Danny who nodded.

“It’s open.” Carmilla said and Mattie walked in.

“I’m going out, I won’t be out too late but in case I am just make sure you guys get to bed at a decent time.” Mattie explained looking between the two girls. “We need to be at the Hollis’ tomorrow at one so…”

“We got it Mads.” Carmilla smiled at her sister and Mattie nodded.

“I’ll be home soon.”

“Stay safe it’s the number one drinking night out there.” Carm said and Mattie grinned.

“Why do you think I’m going out?” She laughed as she walked out.

“So we’re going to Laura’s?” Danny asked and Carmilla nodded.

“We go there every year, it’s only the two of us and Laura and her dad so yeah. We just do joint Thanksgivings.”

“So what do you guys normally take over?” Danny asked and Carmilla chuckled.

“Pies, and Mattie makes a mean sweet potato hash, and we take over some veggies to cook.”

“Want to go make the pies?” Danny asked and Carmilla smiled nodding.

“Sure,” Carmilla said moving out of the bed she pulled Danny with her. They walked downstairs and into the kitchen, Carmilla going to find the pans and bowls they would need, while Danny collected the ingredients. When Carmilla turned around she found Danny staring at her with the box of pre-made crust in her hands.

“You guys don’t make crust?”

“Nope, you do?”

“Of course,” Danny said tossing the box at Carmilla. “And tonight so are you.”

“Sounds good giant.” Carmilla said.

“First things first, do you have a food processor?”  Danny asked and Carmilla nodded, pulling the gadget from the cabinet. The two worked around each other helping out, as they talked and worked to create the deserts they would take over.

“My dad used to make homemade crust.” Carmilla said quietly after a few minutes of watching Danny work the processor.

“Yeah?”

“He made the best pumpkin pie, it was like fall in every bite. I always used to watch him make it as a little kid. I never learned how to do it myself though.” Carmilla said disappointed in herself. “I follow his recipe but it’s not the same.” Danny walked over and wrapped her arms around Carmilla resting her chin on the top of the girl’s head.

“I’m sorry.” Danny said softly and Carmilla wrapped her arms around Danny holding her close.

“I miss him, so much. He was the best dad anyone could ask for. When he died… I think I died too.” Carmilla said, tears welling up. Danny stood there holding Carmilla tightly, there was nothing she could say to make it better and she knew that. She knew the best thing for her to do was stand there and just hold her, let her know that someone was there for her, someone cared.

x-x-x

Laura opened the door for the Karnstein siblings and Danny welcoming them in from the cold. Danny looked around the small entrance of her friends house, it was almost as though the entire house was engulfed in a blanket of warmth and spice. She followed the smaller girl into the kitchen, setting down the pie she had been carrying on the counter only to look up and come face to face with a jolly looking man a few inches shorter than herself.

“Well you must be Danny!” He chuckled looking up at the younger girl, “I mean no offence but I thought you’d be shorter,” He smiled making Danny laugh.

“And you must be Mr. Hollis, it’s nice to meet you. Yeah my hieght always seems to surprize people..” She let out a small laugh as Carmilla came up and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Mr. Hollis? No, he is Papa H, he takes care of everyone.” She said looking up at the redhead and then over to Laura who laughed and nodded agreeing.

“Yes he does quite a good job, if I do say so myself,” Mattie said as she grabbed plates from the cabinet going to set up the table. Mr. Hollis looked to the floor grinning at the children around him before heading back over to the stove checking on the last of the food. “Danny would you come help me? Grab glasses and silverware?” Mattie asked over her shoulder.

“Sure,” Danny replied walking into the kitchen to grab what she was asked to, Carmilla walked over trying to help her. Danny chuckled as she watched Carmilla trying to reach the top shelf to grab the glasses. Danny walked over to Carmilla wrapping an arm around her waist she lifted the girl up so she could grab the glassware. Carmilla startled at first but relaxed when she realized what was going on, she quickly grabbed the glasses as Danny nuzzled the side of her neck, causing Carmilla to laugh.

“Stop it you big oaf.” She laughed out as Danny set her back on her feet. Danny quickly pressed a kiss to the side of Carmilla’s head before walking over to start setting the table.

x-x-x

Thanksgivings with the Hollis’s had been a tradition of theirs for many years, Mattie loved this time of year. It gave her and Carmilla a sense of a bigger family than they really had the rest of the year. It was always warm and inviting, Mr. Hollis would tell bad jokes, Laura would try and see how long she could go with making stupid faces until Carmilla choked on her drink, and Mattie observed. Even before their mother left this is how their Thanksgivings went. Before their father died however, he would join them. He always thought family was the most important and to him the Hollis family was part of his family. Now they had Danny, she was new to the whole mix and Mattie wanted to see how she would pan out and fit with them. It wasn’t a matter of  her being a stranger, just a wild card, to their small group she was already part of the family.

“So Mats, anything new and exciting in your life? Please tell me you are getting out of the house at least?” Papa H asked catching the younger woman’s attention.

“Oh not much, working a lot.” Mattie said and Papa H nodded.

“Don’t work your life away.”

“I won’t Papa H, I always make sure I take time to step back and look at what I have in front of me.” Mattie smiled at him, looking across the room at the younger girls who were enthralled with Mario Kart.

“That Danny girl…”

“She’s good.”

“I hear she’s living with you.”

“Yeah,”

“You don’t have to take in all the strays of the world,”

“You took us in,” Mattie smirked and Papa H laughed nodding.

“I didn’t have to take you in, I already had you.” He smiled and Mattie nodded. The Hollis family always took good care of them, and vise versa.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny yawned as she followed Carmilla around the house, it was barely two in the morning and the girl had woken her up saying they had to get ready to go shopping. Danny gawked at her.

“But Carm it’s cold.”

“Well then we’ll get you a coat while we’re out.” Carmilla said and Danny chuckled.

“That wasn’t the point.”

“I’ll go pick Laura up if you want to sleep a little more.” Carmilla said and Danny nodded grateful. “Ok, I’ll be right back. Mattie will be up in a minute too.” She said before rushing out the door. Danny sat down on the couch closing her eyes.

“Morning Danny.” Mattie said and Danny raised her hand in an attempt at a wave. “You ready to shop?”

“No, it’s cold out.”

“Oh right… you don’t have a jacket.” Mattie thought for a moment before pulling Danny to her feet. “Follow me.” She said and Danny groaned but did as told, she followed Mattie through the first floor to a door she had yet to see anyone use. When Mattie opened it Danny realized why no one used it, it lead to the master bedroom. Mattie strolled through and towards the closet, Danny stood at the door not moving. “Come on Danny I won’t bite.” She promised and Danny moved slowly toward her.

“Mattie… what are we doing in here?” The room looked perfect, like it hadn’t been left untouched for the last few years.

“I’m solving your no jacket issue.” She said pulling a large leather coat out, she handed it to Danny. “Try this on.” Danny again did as told and pulled the jacket on. “He wasn’t much bigger than you so I think it’ll be a perfect fit.”

“Who?”

“Dad… it’s his coat. He loved this coat so please… take care of it.” Mattie said shutting the door to show Danny a mirror. Danny looked at herself in the mirror, the jacket was larger in the shoulders than she was but not by much, the length however was perfect as was the size around the torso. Danny turned to Mattie shaking her head.

“I can’t take this. It belongs to your family.”

“Danny, he would have wanted you to have it. that’s the kind of person he was.” Mattie explained. “It would be an honor if you wore it.” Danny nodded, tears welling up.

“No one has been…” She stopped, trying to hold back tears.

“This nice, I know. It’s ok Danny.” Mattie said putting a hand on her shoulder. “You aren’t alone anymore.” Mattie promised.

“Thanks Mattie.”

“Alright, let’s get going!” Mattie grinned. “We have some shopping to get done.”

“Hey I have a question about that by the way… what does Carm want for Christmas?”

“That, pup, you have to figure out for yourself.” Mattie grinned at a confused Danny.

“Pup?”

“Yup.” Mattie smirked.

“Hey slow pokes let’s get going!” Laura yelled opening the door. Mattie dragged Danny outside and to the Jeep. When Carmilla turned to face them her face fell slightly at the sight of Danny in her dad’s jacket.

“Danny…” She said and Mattie put a hand on her shoulder.

“She needs a coat.” Mattie explained and Carmilla shook her head.

“She can keep dad’s.” Carmilla said softly and Danny stepped in and wrapped her arms around Carmilla, dropping her chin on the top of Carmilla head.

“Thanks.” She said softly and Carmilla stepped back grabbing the lapels and smoothing them out.

“It looks good on you, like he left it specifically for you to have.” She said causing Danny to smile.

“In the car love birds.” Mattie yelled out, Danny opened the door for Carmilla allowing her to climb in before getting in behind her, she laced their fingers together as they drove toward the mall.

x-x-x

Carmilla stood staring at herself in the mirror of the try on room, she couldn’t figure out if she liked the dress she had on. When she heard a knock at her door she pulled it open to find Danny on the other side. The poor girl was dumbstruck upon seeing her girlfriend standing there in a form fitting dress that looked perfect on her.

“Danny? Everything ok?” Carmilla asked and Danny walked into the room pulling the door shut she pushed Carmilla up against the wall and kissed her. Carmilla was shocked but wrapped a hand around the back of Danny’s neck keeping her close. Danny bit at Carmilla’s lower lip as she ran her hands down Carmilla’s legs till she was able to pull her up by her thighs and hook them around her hips, pinning the girl to the wall. When Carmilla pulled her head away panting, Danny immediately started kissing down her neck. “Fuck Danny…” Carmilla moaned. “Danny we have to stop.” She said a bit stronger but Danny was too lost in the other girl to hear her. “Danny… Danny stop.” Carmilla snapped and Danny pulled back.

“Shit Carm… I’m sorry.” Danny said pulling back from her, attempting to put Carmilla back on her feet but Carmilla hung onto her.

“It’s ok Danny,” Carmilla grinned at her. “More than ok, I just, we can’t do this here. When we take that step I want it to be better than some trying room at a mall.” She smirked kissing Danny once more. “We can save the trying room escapades for another time.” She husked into Danny’s ear and Danny groaned.

“God you’re so beautiful Carm.” Danny said dropping her forehead to Carmilla’s shoulder, Carmilla chuckled and scratched her fingernails across the back of Danny’s head.

“I really had no idea you thought so.” She smirked and Danny leaned up kissing her again.

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t control myself.” She admitted and Carmilla smiled softly, cupping her cheek.

“Danny that was the best damn first kiss I’ve ever received so no need to apologize. We should however get back out to everyone.” Carmilla said and Danny unhooked Carmilla’s legs from around her and allowed Carmilla to stand on her own.

“I’ll leave you to it then.” Danny smiled and turned to leave but a hand on her arm stopped her. When she turned around again Carmilla pulled her down into a sweet soft kiss. Danny enjoyed the second kiss more than the first, this one was filled with love and kindness not just lust like the first was. When the kiss broke Danny couldn’t wipe the goofy smile off her face.

“That Danny… was the best second kiss ever.” Carmilla smiled before shooing her out of the room. Danny leaned against the door once Carmilla locked it and grinned, running a hand through her hair. Carmilla must have thought she had walked away because when she squealed and danced around the dressing room Danny couldn’t help but chuckle softly at her antics. Carmilla Karnstein was her’s and she was all Carmilla’s, the thought alone made her heart skip a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so pace is gonna pick up a bit from here, this if I counted correctly will be 15 chapters in the end, just around 18k words. This also means that I shall hopefully be back to daily updates. :D


	10. Chapter 10

Carmilla sat in Danny’s lap as they watched Laura and Mattie talking adamantly about what was the better deal. She yawned and buried her face into the side of Danny’s neck as Danny ran a hand up and down her back.

“Do you want to go to the car? Drop everything off, decompress a bit?” Danny asked and Carmilla gave a small nod, large crowds always bothered her and the chance to clear her head was always welcome. “Ok you take a few bags, I’ll be right behind you with whatever they buy.” Danny said kissing her forehead before Carmilla stood up grabbing a few bags.

“I’m going to run these out guys.” Carm said but earned no response, shaking her head she looked back at Danny who waved her off. Carmilla made her way through the crowds and out to Mattie’s Jeep. It was unseasonably warm for Michigan, so when she finally threw all the bags into the back of the Jeep she even pulled her heavier coat off leaving her in a light weight hoodie. She climbed into the driver seat and turned the car onto auxiliary power so she could roll the windows down and the radio up. Carmilla climbed into her favorite spot in the car, sitting on the driver door where the window was currently rolled down, feet hanging down into the car and elbows resting on the roof. She loved the freedom she felt sitting there even if it did drive mother up a wall when she was around, and now caused Mattie to worry about her ‘baby’. Carmilla always promised to fix any damage if any ever occurred, which it never did. Carmilla smiled as she saw Danny walking up to the car, the woman had a huge box under one arm and the other arm full of bags. She flicked the button to open the trunk again so Danny could drop all the items into the back.

“Hey,” Danny smiled walking up behind her, Danny pulled her back into her. Carmilla stretched her neck backwards and Danny leaned down kissing her soundly.

“Fair warning, I’m never going to get sick of that.” Carmilla smiled and Danny grinned back at her.

“I don’t plan to either.” She said, wrapping her arms around Carmilla’s waist as Carmilla leaned back into her. “If you don’t want me wearing your dad’s jacket it’s ok you know?” Danny said after a few minutes of a comfortable silence.

“I want you to Danny, I know at first it’s going to be a little odd but Danny… It really is like he left it just for you. It’s been in that closet for years and I used to go and hold the arm and cry because I would miss him…. so it’s really good to see it on someone that I… I care so much about.” Carmilla stopped herself from saying love. She knew she was falling hard for the girl but she barely knew her.

“Ok Carm, if it’s ok with you.” Danny said kissing the top of the girl’s head. “I care a lot about you too.” Danny whispered into the top of her head.

x-x-x

“Mattie you can’t make her carry all this crap you bought in!” Carmilla yelled at her sister but Danny just smiled placing everything onto the table.

“Carm it’s ok I promise.” She said and Carmilla shook her head.

“She bought it all she can help carry it all in.” Carmilla said.

“Dear look how happy she is to be helping, it’s like Baltro at the end of that movie.”

“You mean Balto?” Laura asked chuckling.

“Oh right, Balto.”

“Stop comparing my girlfriend to a dog!” Carmilla fumed as Danny just smiled, she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman.

“Carm, it’s ok I promise. I don’t mind. She’s right I’m happiest when I feel useful.” Danny explained and Carmilla huffed.

“Fine.” She said pouting and Danny leaned down kissing her.

“No pouts.” She said against her lips.

“Oh god, they’re cute aren’t they?” Laura asked looking at Mattie who nodded.

x-x-x

“Alright tradition states that today we put up the Christmas tree.” Mattie said walking into the living room where Danny and Carmilla sat watching The Hobbit.

“But… but… the Hobbit.” Carmilla pouted as Mattie walked across the room pausing the movie, she went and changed the tv over to a Christmas music station.

“Oh god.” Danny groaned. “It’s too early for Christmas music.”

“It’s never too early.” Mattie chastised, turning the volume up.

“We should help her.” Carmilla said standing up, she pulled Danny up with her. “Last time I tried not helping she hid a fucking nut cracker in my room.”

“A nut cracker?”

“Yeah you know those creepy little fuckers? Beards? all that fun shit.” Carmilla explained and Danny chuckled.

“Are you admitting you’re afraid of them?”

“You aren’t?”Carmilla asked raising an eyebrow and Danny chuckled kissing Camilla.

“I’ll protect you from them.” She smiled as she followed Carmilla to the basement. Danny helpped carry all of the boxes full of Christmas stuff upstairs to decorate the house with. She helped Mattie put the fake tree together after Carmilla explained she had a slight allergy to normal trees, and Laura was full blown miserable around them. At first Danny hated the idea of a fake tree but as they put it together and Mattie ‘fluffed’ it up it worked well and looked decent in the room. Danny watched Carmilla over her shoulder as the smaller girl unboxed small nic-knacks and placed them around the room, she could see the soft glow in the dark haired girl’s eyes that sparked so much. Carmilla had memories built into these items, good memories, and a lot of them. Danny thought about what young Carmilla and Mattie would have been like on Christmas morning, she could see them unable to sleep and sneaking down to see the gifts piled in front of the tree. The two girls giggling as they woke their parents up excited for the awaiting day.

“Earth to Danny.” Mattie yelled and Danny’s head snapped around, Carmilla chuckled at her shaking her head.

“Sorry what?”

“If you would stop eye fucking my sister I’d like the last piece of the tree to put up.” Mattie said and Danny blushed.

“I wasn’t eye fucking her by the way… I was thinking about how many memories you guys must have with all these things.” Danny explained and Mattie smiled, nodding.

“We do, but we’re always willing to add more.” Mattie grinned, putting an arm around Danny’s shoulders. “Christmas time is always such a… it’s a good time. it’s warmth, and family, and just a time to be whole.” She explained and Danny smiled nodding.

x-x-x

That night found the three on the couch, Danny lying down with Carmilla behind her, the smaller girl’s arms wrapped tightly around Danny as they watched Christmas movies. Mattie ran her hand through Carmilla’s hair, gaining her attention.

“Hmm?”

“You aren’t mother.” She said softly and Carmilla looked down at Danny, bathed in the light from the Christmas tree.

“I know.” She said once she was sure Danny was asleep.

“So don’t worry about her, just let yourself feel.” Mattie explained. “And if you fuck something up, I’ll help you fix it.”

“Ok Mattie.”

“You’re my sister Carm, and I care for you… At first I thought you and Laura would end up together, but now… I get it.” Mattie smiled and Carmilla chuckled, everyone always thought her and Laura were together, truth was they could never see each other that way. She loved Laura but not that way.  “Which really makes my job easier because Laura is like my sister too.” Mattie grinned and Carmilla laughed, kissing the back of Danny’s head when she stirred.

“I promise not to fuck it up.” Carmilla whispered.

“Good. Now that she’s asleep should we put a better movie on?”

“Oh thank god I hate Rudolph but we really did have to get her at least once.” Carmilla chuckled.

“Heard that.” Danny grumbled in her sleep and Mattie laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda sad that this is winding down, a lot of big points still have to happen but it's going to be over soon. I hope you all are still enjoying it! Let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Carmilla laid in the bed next to Danny who was nearly asleep, she carefully traced patterns across Danny’s arm. She was tired and tomorrow they would have to drag themselves back into school, she sighed and laid down allowing Danny to pull her closer.

“What’s the matter?” Danny asked kissing the side of her head.

“I was just thinking that I don’t know how anyone couldn’t love you.” Carmilla said honestly and Danny’s breathing hitched.

“What do you mean?” She asked softly.

“I mean you ran away from your foster family because they treated you like shit, and your parents gave you up… I don’t know how anyone could do that to you.” Carmilla said her cheeks shading red.

“Your mom left you too.” Danny pointed out and Carmilla shook her head resting her chin on Danny’s shoulder.

“I’m different. My mom couldn’t stand me, I was too strong for her.” Carmilla explained. “You were just a baby.”

“My parents were really young and catholic, so she had to give me up. My foster family... “ Danny stopped attempting to think of what to say knowing that this wasn’t going to be an easy conversation. “My foster parents were in it for the check and well I couldn’t take it anymore so I left.”

“Danny…” Carmilla said softly and Danny looked down at her, Carmilla leaned up kissing her. “You deserved better.”

“I got better.” Danny smiled cupping Carmilla’s cheek. “I got you and Mattie, Laura and Laf and Perry… I got the best family I could ever ask for.” She explained and Carmilla smiled at that, she nuzzled herself back into Danny’s chest.

“You’ll always have us.” Carmilla promised as she drifted to sleep. Danny however stared at the ceiling for a while longer.

“Carm… I had to leave them, I would have died there.” She admitted into the night air, knowing Carmilla was asleep. It took a weight off her chest to admit it but it hurt; Danny thought things would be different with her last family. They started out loving and kind, then as more kids came food stopped coming, Danny kept giving her rations to the younger kids, trying to make sure they stayed full. She could handle that, what she couldn’t handle was the eldest daughter of the family, she was mean and felt she earned everything when she hadn’t earned a thing. She thought she could push Danny around and at first Danny had just brushed it off trying to keep from raising the altercations to a new level. Then the girl held a knife to her neck one night and told her she always got what she wanted. She had wanted Danny but Danny had waited and ended up breaking the girl’s nose trying to get away. She knew the family wouldn’t believe her so she packed everything up while they were at the hospital and left. She had been planning on doing so for a long time but was never ready till that night. At first Danny was terrified of being alone, being homeless. She knew that without finishing her high school degree she’d be even worse off so she sat down one night and plotted out where she would go. It just so happened to end up being Michigan because she could get a good paying line job after high school, or even before if she could do midnights. However she wasn’t expecting Carmilla to befriend her. Carmilla who was now curled in her arms, snoring ever so lightly, who had been so kind to her from day one. Danny knew how lucky she had gotten, she knew she couldn’t let the girl in her arms go, ever.

x-x-x

Danny sat down at the table smiling over at perry. She knew they had gotten their grades for the project back so they knew where they sat in the class before Christmas break.

“So, what’d you get?” Danny asked knowing there was no way they got less than a 3.8.

“One hundred percent.” Perry grinned and Danny hugged her.

“I told you it would be great.”

“You did a huge amonunt of the work.” Perry admitted. “We would have been lost without you.”

“Bull, you guys did all the hard work, I just made sure you headed in the right direction.” She smiled and Perry laughed.

“Hey babe,” Carmilla said wlaking up, she dropped a quick kiss to the top of Danny’s head before sitting down next to her.

“So…” Dany asked and Carmilla shot her a confused look.

“So… what?”

“The project dumbshit.” Laura said and Carmilla flipped her off.

“Oh I forgot to turn that in.” Carmilla said camly, taking a bite out of her lunch.

“You. Did. What?” Danny practically yelled and Carmilla smirked.

“See told you she was easy.” Carmilla said looking at Laura who grinned nodding.

“Fuck you… both of you.”

“We got one hundred and five percent.”

“Holy shit... “ She said dumbstruck, Carmilla leaned over and kissed her.

“Good job babe.”

x-x-x

Danny groaned as a weight settled on her hips.

“Danny…” Carmilla said softly and Danny groaned again, covering her eyes with her forearm. “Danny get up…”

“Why?” Danny whined as Carmilla pulled her arm down from her face. Danny opened one eye to see Carmilla sitting above her, hair disheveled still, a huge grin on her face.

“It’s Christmas.” She said softly and that got Danny to smile. Carmilla leaned down and kissed her, Danny wrapping her arms around the back of the smaller girl and rolling them over pinning Carmilla under her.

“It’s Christmas.” She said softly back, kissing down Carmilla’s neck. Danny jumped when there was a pounding on the door, Carmilla laughed at her as she dropped her forehead to the dark haired girl’s shoulder.

“Get moving kids, it’s Christmas and I will start without you!” Mattie yelled from the other side of the door. Carmilla kissed the top of Danny’s head before running her hands through her hair, scratching her head.

“Come on giant, we have a Christmas to get started.” Carmilla said and Danny wrapped her arms tightly around her, lifting her up. Carmilla wrapped her legs around Danny, tucking her head into her shoulder.

“See I’m not that giant.”

“Help, I’m scared of heights.” Carmilla joked back and Danny huffed before dropping Carmilla onto the bed. Carmilla pouted up at her.

“That’s mean Danny. Letting me down.” She said and Danny leaned back down kissing her again.

“I would never truly let you down.” She said and Carmilla smiled nodding.

“I know.”

x-x-x

Danny laid on the couch with Carmilla sleeping against her chest, she looked over toward Mattie who was snuggled up under the blanket Danny had bought her.

“What’s up pup?” Mattie asked after a moment.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” Danny said, “You’ve done so much for me already.”

“Danny, you don’t have a lot of people in your corner. Everything I got you was small, it was insignificant to me money wise. So please stop worrying about it.” Mattie had bought Danny a bunch of new clothes, some books and a few movies. All Danny was able to get her was the blanket and a recipe book that she had been looking at one day.

“I still just… I don’t get it.”

“There’s nothing to get, I don’t see you as a pest Danny. You help around the house, you make sure that one doesn’t fail classes or gets in too much trouble. You’re like an angel sent to save us, so please I enjoy doing things for you.” Mattie explained and noticed Danny had started crying. “Oh Danny…” Mattie crossed the room and brushed Danny’s hair back from her face.

“No one’s cared this much before.” She admitted and Mattie nodded.

“I know Danny but guess what… we do.” She said and Danny carefully hugged her, making sure not to move Carmilla too much. “You only have to make sure you take care of that one.” Mattie said pulling away, looking down at Carmilla.

“I promise.” Danny said looking down at Carm smiling. “I think I’m in love with her.” Danny admitted.

“That’s good because I’m pretty sure she’s in love with you too.” Mattie said, they stopped talking as Carmilla shifted in her sleep, burying her face further into Danny’s side, letting out a content sigh. “Yeah, I’d say she is too.” Mattie smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again... can't count, it's 16 chapters not 15... you can shame me if you must. (not like I'm in clac 2 or anything)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, does go up in rating... slightly? Maybe?

The week had gone quickly for them, between hanging out with friends, working and finishing up school work they were nearly shocked when new year's eve was that very day.

“We don’t have plans do we?” Danny asked and Carmilla shrugged.

“Normally we do something at our house but… well Mattie is going out.”

“You can have everyone over still.” Mattie said. “I trust you guys.”

So that’s how they ended up with the lamest party ever. Before midnight even rolled around Laura, Perry and Laf had all fallen asleep. Elsie stayed up with them as the ball dropped and rang in the new year with them. She went wide eyed at the kiss Carmilla pulled Danny down into, and smirked at them as they parted.

“That was hot.”

“Shut up Elsie.” Carmilla snarled, throwing a pillow at her.

“Whatever… I’m tired.” She yawned and Carmilla turned the TV off.

“We’ll go to bed then.” She said pulling Danny up the stairs with her. When they got into Danny’s room she started kissing her again. “Danny…” She said between kisses and pulling her own shirt over her head. “Danny I want to.” She husked and Danny stopped, taking a breath she stepped back, her hands on Carmilla’s hips.

“What?”

“I want to…” Carmilla said again nervous this time and Danny nodded.

“Are you sure?”

“Only if you are.” Carmilla relied and Danny stepped into her, kissing her.

“Yes.” Danny said allowing Carmilla to tug her shirt over her head. Danny wrapped her hands around Carmilla’s thighs picking her up, Carmilla wrapped her legs around Danny’s hips. Danny walked her over to the bed, laying Carmilla down underneath her, Danny smiled down at her before starting to kiss down her neck. “If you want me to stop, ever, just say so.” Danny said as she ran her hands up Carmilla’s thighs that still held tightly to her hips.

“Ok.” Carmilla said breathlessly back, causing Danny to smirk.

“Till then, we’ve barely started babe.” She said biting lightly at the top of Carmilla’s bra earning a groan and hands lacing into her hair.

“That’s cause someone's slow.” Carmilla growled, Danny looked up at her as she worked her way down Carmilla’s chest, unhooking her bra before removing it.

“What if I like slow?” Danny asked and Carmilla whimpered as Danny  worked open mouthed kisses down her chest, Carmilla groaned tangling her hands in Danny’s hair.

“I don’t…slow.” Carmilla gasped as Danny flicked her tongue of one of her nipples, dragging her nails down Carmilla’s sides. “Slow good.” She said and Danny chuckled against her skin, her lips around Carmilla’s nipple.

“Sure?” Danny mumbled.

“Danny…” Carmilla whined out, she felt Danny smirk against her skin as she worked her way down her stomach. Danny popped the button of her jeans before looking up at Carmilla once more.

“Carmilla, you are sure?” She asked and Carmilla sighed, propping herself up on her elbows, she cupped Danny’s cheek pulling her back up to her.

“Danny, I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” She said before kissing Danny. “You are the only one I want gracing my bed.” She kissed Danny again and gasped against her mouth as Danny’s hand snaked into her pants, cupping her.

“Then hold on.” Danny smirked.

x-x-x

Danny groaned when the sun blinded her the moment she opened her eyes, she went to roll over but felt a weight on her arm and remembered that Carmilla was asleep in bed with her. She smiled and rolled over to cuddle her girlfriend when she remembered another little fact; they were naked. She grinned from ear to ear and snuggled close to her anyway, kissing down Carmilla’s neck.

“Hmmm….” Carmilla husked out, not opening her eyes. “Morning giant.”

“Morning,” Danny said between kisses.

“Wait….I’m naked.” Carmilla said slightly confused, trying to clear her morning fogginess.

“Yeah, is that ok?” Danny asked, worrying her lip between her teeth. Carmilla opened her eyes and smiled up at Danny before pulling her down for a kiss.

“More than ok.” She said against the redhead’s lips.

“Good,” Danny smiled kissing her again, they broke the kiss and Carmilla snuggled into Danny resting her head on Danny’s chest. Danny ran her hand through Carmilla’s hair, humming softly. “Carm?”

“Hmmm?”

“I love you.” Danny said and instantly regretted it, Carmilla tensed up in her arms and she knew the girl’s eyes shot wide. “You don’t have to say it back, hell you don’t even have to feel it… But I do and I feel like you should know.” Danny said.

“Ok.” Carmilla said before squirming out of Danny’s arms. “We should get up… we have people downstairs.” She said quickly pulling her clothes back on. Danny groaned throwing herself back on the bed when Carmilla walked out of the room. Danny kicked herself the whole time she got ready and as she went down and joined everyone else. She didn’t realize those three words would freak her girlfriend out so much, or she wouldn’t have said them.

x-x-x

Laura looked over at Carmilla and put a hand on her arm.

“You ok?” She asked and Carmilla smiled at her, nodding.

“Yeah, sorry I’m just… I don’t know how to tell you this.”

“Just say it.” Laura said. “You’re worrying me.”

“Danny and I had sex.” She grinned and Laura laughed.

“That’s it? I know dumby I was in the house.” She smiled and Carmilla blushed.

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s ok, I’m just glad it’s nothing horrible.” Laura dropped her head to Carmilla’s shoulder. “So how was it?”

“Amazing.” Carmilla smiled and Laura laughed again.

“Good, I’m glad. I love you Carm, and I’m glad you found Danny, she’s good for you.”

“Thanks Laura, I love you too.” Carmilla said before dropping a kiss to the top of her head. “Now get moving or you’ll be late.” She said pushing her best friend away, Laura waved as she walked away, leaving Carmilla still smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

Mattie set the phone down and turned to face her sister who was talking adamantly about something that happened earlier that day. She rested all her weight against the counter, sighing loudly.

“Mattie?” Carmilla stopped mid sentence to look at her sister. When Mattie looked up at her she knew something was wrong. Mattie had only cried once in front of Carmilla and that was when their father died.

“Carm, I need to go to the hospital. You need to stay here until I can figure out what is going on at least.” Mattie said tears welling up.

“Mattie what’s going on?” Carm said worried.

“That was the hospital calling about Papa H… they said that…” Mattie stopped, taking deep breathes. “Carm they found a girl in the water by the docks…Papa H said it was Laura.” She waited for another beat before going on. “Carm, Laura drowned.”

“No, Laura was at school with us. She’s fine…” Carmilla said gasping, shaking her head. Mattie walked across the kitchen, closing the gap between her sister and herself. She held onto Carmilla tightly.

“Carm, I’m sorry, love.” Mattie said as Carmilla sobbed, clinging to her sister.

“She’s not gone.” Carmilla yelled pushing against Mattie. “She can’t be gone.” Carmilla snapped through tears, as she sank into the corner of the kitchen.

“Carm I need to pick Papa H up.” Mattie said kneeling down in front of Carmilla, she put a hand on her sister’s knee. “Carm?”

“Ok.” Was all Carmilla could get out. Mattie sighed and kissed Carmilla’s forehead.

“I love you, I’ll be back.” She promised before leaving Carmilla alone on the kitchen floor sobbing.

x-x-x

“Stan! Stan get over here.” Someone yelled and Danny turned to see Dave running over.

“What’s up Dave?” Stan the owner of the coney island asked.

“They found a kid in the water. It’s the Hollis kid.”

“Shit…” Stan looked over at Danny who paled. “Danny…”

“Laura… Laura was in the water?” Is she ok? The water has to be freezing.”

“Fuck, Danny I didn’t see you. You knew her right?”

“Knew? I know her.” She said as Stand turned the news on.

“Laura Hollis of a local high school, aspiring journalist was found dead this afternoon at the Lake Edge Docks. Police are investigating.” The news reporter said and Danny stood.

“I need to go.” She said pulling her apron over her head, she tossed it to Stand who nodded. Danny went right to her car and started to drive to the Karnstein household. Danny was thankful the drive was short. She threw the car into park before running into the house. The house looked like a hurricane hit it, and in the middle of the destruction was Carmilla. The smaller woman was sitting on the floor sobbing, knees tucked into her chest as she rocked back and forth. Danny ran over to her pulling her into her arms.

“Laura..” Carmilla said as she turned to Danny burying her face in Danny’s chest.

“I know… I know.” Danny said holding the girl tightly as her own tears started to fall. They sat there together for hours as Carmilla cried over the loss of her best friend, her sister.

“I was supposed to tell her all about us… I haven’t even said I love you yet and I should’ve and I wanted to tell her that I finally said because that’s huge for me.” Carmilla said softly, her tears had run out by now.

“She knew.” Danny promised.

“How do you know?”

“Because love isn’t something you say… it’s something you do.” Danny explained. “You did a lot to show you love me.”

x-x-x

By the time Mattie returned, Carmilla was fast asleep and Danny was picking up the destruction of the house. Mattie walked up to Danny putting a hand on the younger woman’s shoulder.

“Danny… we can finish it tomorrow.” She said and Danny nodded.

“Tell me what happened.” Danny said after a minute.

“They think she fell off the dock… the water is so cold but she tore her hands raw trying to claw her way out. They said that she had fought really hard, her lungs had water in them, her hands and feet had frostbite… so… they think she struggled for about 15 minutes before succumbing to the cold.” Mattie said tears falling from her cheeks.

“She was so strong for such a small thing.”

“She was.” Mattie agreed.

“How’s Papa H?”

“About as good as you’d expect a single parent to be…” Mattie looked at the clock and sighed. “Alright, bed.” She ordered, Danny dragged herself up the stairs and into Camilla’s room. She walked over to the bed laying down by Carmilla pulling the girl into her arms. She kissed the top of her head, tears falling down her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sets up tables of feels boxes* Take as many as you want.


	14. Chapter 14

The next few days had been hell on the Karnstein household. Carmilla didn’t get out of bed the first day at all, she stayed curled up in on herself the whole day, each time Danny checked on her she hadn’t even moved an inch. Danny checked on Mattie too, worried about how the older woman was taking the news. Mattie had tried to stay busy, she cleaned up the whole house before Danny woke up, then with Danny’s help moved the furniture in the living room and was still in the process of reorganizing the kitchen. Danny ended up finding herself alone in the past few days. She tried to comfort Carmilla but the girl refused any advance she made toward her.

Danny sighed when she woke up, it was the middle of the night and a late winter storm was rolling through. She stretched before getting up and out of bed. She knew she wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep with the storm, the truth was she was afraid of them, even if they didn’t have thunder with them. So instead of staring at the ceiling all night she decided her best bet was to get up and grab some food. When she got to the kitchen there was a loud clap of thunder that caused her to jump and squeak.

“Danny?” Carmilla asked and Danny snapped around, not realizing the girl was down there with her.

“Hey,” Danny said walking over to her. She didn’t reach out for her, remembering the pain she felt when her comforting touches were turned down. However when Carmilla stepped into her, resting her head against Danny’s chest and her arms tightly around the redhead, Danny’s heart leapt to her throat. Danny held her for a few minutes in the silence of the night, just soaking in the feel of having Carmilla in her arms once more.

“I thought you said you weren’t afraid of storms?” Carmilla said after a while.

“To be fair, I’ve never heard of thunder during a snowstorm.”

“It’s thunder snow, it’s rare but really awesome.” Carmilla said softly, not moving at all in Danny’s embrace.

“It’s…” Danny stopped herself from lying and sighed. “I’m afraid of storms.” She admitted and Carmilla nodded.

“I know.”

“I don’t know why I’m afraid of them…”

“You don’t have to explain it to me.” Carmilla offered and Danny kissed the top of her head.

“I miss you Carm.” Danny whispered and Carmilla’s breathing hitched. “I can’t sleep without you near me, and I hurt too. Not as much as you do no doubt but I miss her too Carm.”

“I miss you too Danny.”

“Stay with me tonight?” Danny asked and Carmilla nodded, lacing their hands together she finally stepped out of Danny’s arms. She lead them back upstairs to Danny’s room, letting Danny wrap her arms tightly around her as she became the little spoon. She snuggled back into Danny, taking comfort in the girl behind her.

“Don’t leave me.” Carmilla said after a few minutes, when Danny didn’t reply she figured the girl had fallen asleep, she allowed herself to cry again.

“I’ll never leave you, Carm.” Danny said shocking Carmilla enough to make her jump. Danny chuckled softly at the movement, before pulling her back into her. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I thought you had fallen asleep.” Carmilla admitted.

“Carm, I’ll always be here for you. I love you.” She said kissing the top of her head again. “And I promise I’ll never, ever, leave you. As long as I have a say in it, I will always be standing right here next to you to face anything.” Danny explained feeling Carmilla start to cry, she turned the girl around in her arms. “You are one of the most important things in my life.”

“I... Danny….” Carmilla looked up at her, pleading in her eyes.

“I know Carm. I’ve known for a long time.” Danny said kissing her forehead. “You don’t have to say it, you’re afraid to say it because everyone you love has left…I promise I won’t leave you.”

x-x-x

Danny stayed close to Carmilla through the whole service, Perry and Laf were on her other side and she held Perry’s hand too. Danny couldn’t stand to see so many people she felt were her family hurting. Even the priest had a hard time keeping himself together, he told a story about Laura at age 9 asking him what his opinion on the ‘sex scandal’ the church had going on, he said he never felt more vulnerable than those few minutes he spent talking to her. It was like she could see right through me, he explained. Danny heard a soft chuckle from the group, they all knew that look.

“It was a wonderful service.” Danny said shaking the priest’s hand at the end, he nodded watching a woman in the back. Danny looked back toward whom he was looking at.

“Keep her,” He nodded toward Carmilla. “Up here.” He said before walking toward the woman.

“Hey Per,” Danny grabbed Perry’s arm as she walked by, she nodded toward the woman. “Who is that?”

“Oh god…” Perry said looking at Carm and Mattie. “That’s their mom.” Danny puffed her chest out and Perry stepped in front of her. “Do not go starting something right now.” She snarled and Danny deflated.

“But Perry!” She whined.

“If she comes over then and only then can you do something.” Perry said sternly and Danny nodded.

“Danny, we’re going to take Papa H over to the grave site…” Mattie said an arm wrapped around the man. Danny nodded before wrapping an arm around Carmilla’s waist and following the older woman out of the church.

“Wait…” Papa H said spotting their mother at the back of the church, he stepped out from Mattie’s arm and stalked over to her. Mattie and Carmilla stared jaws dropped at their mother.

“Did you know?” Carmilla asked looking at her sister who shook her head.

“I haven’t heard from her since she left.” Mattie said.

“Guys?” Danny asked and Mattie put a hand on her shoulder.

“That’s our mother.” Mattie said.

“I know but… why is she here?”

“Girls…” The woman walked over and Danny instantly puffed back up, but Perry was by her side in a heartbeat, scaring her.

“Mother?” Both girls replied.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” She said and Danny nodded, she liked that she said your instead of saying something dumb like ‘this is such a terrible loss’. This woman lost all of them the day she walked out.

“What are you doing here mother?” Mattie asked, stepping in front of Carmilla slightly.

“I wanted to show my respects to Mr. Hollis… I also had some photos of you all when you were younger… he should have them.” She explained and Danny watched the woman wipe a tear from her eye, apparently she had a heart.

“Mother…” Carmilla started but stopped, she sighed and walked up to her mother hugging her tightly. Danny started freaking out internally till Perry squeezed her arm, when the woman wrapped her arms tightly around Carmilla and dropped a kiss to the top of her head Danny knew that even though the woman abandoned them, this was exactly what Carm needed.

“I’m so sorry Carmilla… I know how much she meant to you.” She said and Carmilla nodded slowly. “You are strong enough to get passed this.” She explained pushing her daughter out to an arms length away, she left her hands on Carmilla’s shoulders. “You are a very strong woman and I know you will be stronger from this.” She said before pressing a kiss to the girl’s forehead. She turned and gave a quick hug to Mattie who did not return the effort. When she left they all looked at one another, as if it wasn’t real.

“So…” Danny started. “That was your mom?”

“That…” Carmilla couldn’t form sentences, she looked at Mattie for help who shrugged.

“That was their birth mother,” Papa H said walking up. “Not their mom.” He said and Carmilla was wrapped into his arms tightly. “It’s ok my child.” He said rubbing a hand up and down her back. “That nasty woman can’t hurt you anymore.” He promised and Danny smiled, Papa H really cared about each and every child that was in his daughter’s life.

x-x-x

The graveside part was cold, so they kept it quick to the point, Carmilla stood next to Papa H next to the casket after everyone had cleared out. The man had taken her hand in his, holding it tightly.

“She adored you, I hope you know that.” He told Carmilla, his eyes not coming off the casket in front of them. Carmilla nodded, she was looking at the hand prints on the casket. The funeral director had said some odd story about keeping the hand prints of the heart on their loved one forever and that caskets held handprints well.

“She thought you were the… you were the center of her universe.” Carmilla said and Papa H nodded.

“Carmilla… not everyone that loves you leaves.” He said and Carmilla’s throat tightened up. “Your dad didn’t choose to leave, Laura didn’t choose to leave. I promise I won’t leave and your sister won’t either… and that girl you’re dating, Danny? She’s so in love with you, she’s not going to leave you either.” He explained and Carmilla buried her face into his chest crying, he wrapped her tightly in his arms.

“They all left me though… I’m cursed.” She cried and Papa H shook his head.

“No my sweet child, your love isn’t a curse, it’s the most beautiful thing in this world.”

“I loved them and they left me.”

“Carmilla, do you remember Laura’s mother?” She shook her head. “Laura thought she had done something to make the woman leave and blamed herself for years, do you know why she really left?”

“No?” Carmilla sniffled, looking up at him.

“She left because she was having an affair, and she never looked back. Even today she isn’t here for her daughter… You two have been dealt some shit cards but you both came out as strong women. Laura would want you to move on and not fear loving someone.” He looked over his shoulder at Danny who was standing a dozen yards away by the cars. “She loves you, so please don’t let yourself become cold because you fear loving people.” He said and Carmilla looked over his shoulder at Danny, the redhead looked cold but stood her ground watching over them. “She’s one of the good ones. My Laura knew that from the moment you and her spoke, she came home and said ‘Carm is going to fall in love with the new girl, daddy.’ and I laughed because it was the first day of school. Look at us now, she proved us wrong.” He joked and Carmilla chuckled slightly.

“She always more intune with feelings than I was.”

“Don’t fear love.” He said as he started leading the way back to the cars.

“Hang on…” Carmilla said before turning and running back over to the casket, placing her hand on it once more. “See you soon Laura, don’t have too much fun without me.” She said wiping the tears from her cheeks again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More feel boxes ready if you need them...


	15. Chapter 15

School seemed to drag on after Laura’s death, everything seemed so much quieter without her there. A lot of the other students would look at their table and at the spot left vacant from Laura, their eyes filled with their own sadness.

“Alright, that’s it.” Perry finally said standing up one day. “Let’s go… do something Laura would’ve wanted us to do.”

“Or forced us to do.” Laf added and Perry nodded.

“I got this guys…” Elsie said looking around the table. “Soccer,” Elsie smirked and Carmilla laughed, nodding.

“She’d love that.” Carmilla agreed and the group stood up, walking toward the exit. It was finally spring, just warm enough that they could actually pull off playing soccer outside and not freeze to death. Carmilla slid her hand into Danny’s as they walked and Danny smiled down at her.

“I say you play goal keep.” Carm said and Danny laughed.

“Is that because I’m tall?”

“Maybe.” Carmilla smirked and Danny leaned down kissing her.

“We’ll see.” Danny did end up in goal, while Carm took a forward position. Soon they had gathered a crowd and had enough players to actually play a match and then some. Danny was sure by 20 minutes in they had the whole school standing around watching, even teachers and staff were out there with them.

“Laf tighten up with Elsie, don’t let Carm and Perry in the box.” Danny shouted watching as the two came charging down the field right toward them. She watched as Carmilla passed the ball to Perry who was going to rifle off a shot at Danny. However as Danny jumped to block the ball she didn’t notice Carmilla jumping to head the ball, the two collided hard. Danny grabbed at Carmilla making sure Carmilla fell on her instead of under her.

“Oh fuck.” Carmilla whined after they hit the hard ground.

“You ok?” Danny asked rubbing the back of her own head. Carmilla rolled over so she could see Danny and she started crying.

“No…” She said and kissed Danny. “I love you Danny.” She said and kissed her again, Danny grinned and wrapped her arms around Carmilla kissing her back. “I love you so much.” She said and Danny felt a lightness in her chest for the first time since she had told the girl that she loved her.

“So why are you crying?”

“Because I should’ve told you months ago.” Carmilla said wiping at her tears, only smearing mud on her face. Danny chuckled and tried to swipe the mud from Carmilla’s face for her.

“I love you too.”

“I know.”

“Say it again.” Danny said and Carmilla grinned kissing her.

“I love you Danny.”

x-x-x

“Carmilla hurry up!” Mattie yelled up the stairs to her little sister, causing Danny to chuckle from her spot in the kitchen. “Be careful pup, you let her hear you chuckling at her she might rip your head off.” Mattie said walking over to her.

“I know, but she won’t.” Danny grinned.

“Let me guess, because she loves you.” Mattie smirked, ever since Carmilla had finally said she loved Danny the redhead couldn’t help but repeat it to everyone.

“That she does.” Danny said and Mattie patted her back.

“You are so in love it’s kind of sickening.” She joked looking down at her watch once more. “Oh for fucks sake! Carmilla we need to leave!” She shouted and Danny coiled back away from the screaming adult.

“I’m coming! Hold your shit together Mattie.” Carmilla snarled as she came down the stairs, she looked up at Danny and rolled her eyes. “She’s doing it again isn’t she?”

“Yup, I’m telling ya she’s a puppy dog in love.” Mattie said as there was a knock at the door.

“Morning.” Danny smiled kissing Carmilla as Mattie went to open the door.

“Morning.” Carmilla replied, standing up on her tiptoes to kiss Danny again.

“You girls ready?” Papa H asked walking in, Carmilla turned in Danny’s arms to face the man.

“More than ready.” She smiled, lacing her hand with Danny’s as the group headed out of the house.

“So graduations are really boring.” Danny said and Carmilla laughed nodding.

“At least we’ll be sitting with our friends.” Carmilla pointed out and Danny nodded.

“Just enjoy yourself, you only get to do it once.” Papa H said.

“Alright Papa H.” Carmilla said before pulling Danny out of the car. “We’ll see you guys soon.” She said as they disappeared into the school.

“Hey Karnstein!” Elsie yelled jogging up to them. “Perry’s have a freakout moment.” She said and lead the way over to their friends.

“Carmilla!” Perry said as soon as she saw the girl and hugged her, sobbing into her shoulder. “I don’t think I’m ready to graduate.” Perry said and Carmilla laughed hugging her back.

“Perry out of any of us you are the one best set up for this.” Carmilla said looking around at their friends, “Perry look,” She stepped back making Perry look at everyone. “We aren’t going anywhere, we are all still going to be friends, even if we end up on opposite sides of the world. We are family, family stays together.”

“You promise?” Perry asked and everyone nodded.

“Yeah Per, you guys mean the world to me.” Danny said and Perry hugged her.

“We haven’t known you long but Laura was right, you are a good friend.” Perry said and Danny smiled.

“Oh don’t pull that Laura was always right stuff already.” Laf said looking over at Carmilla who laughed.

“Laura was always right.” She said and Danny nodded. “If she wasn’t we wouldn’t all be friends.”

“If it wasn’t for her the police never would’ve investigated the docks, found out Kirsch and the others we’re getting doped up to work for them.” Laf said and everyone nodded.

“She touched a lot of lives.” Danny said, watching as Kirsch’s mom fixed his tie for him.

“Alright saps,” Elsie said pulling out a flask. “I knew we’d need this.” She said looking sheepishly at Perry who just rolled her eyes and nodded. “To Laura?” She said as Laf grabbed a few cups from the drink table down the hall and passed them out. Elsie gave everyone a shot before lifting her cup. “To Laura Hollis, the magnetic force the pulled us together and little spitfire that we’d all follow into battle.”

“Sault.” Perry said as they toasted and took their shots.

“Now let’s go graduate!” Carmilla yelled and the group headed toward the rest of the class, Danny wrapped her arm around Carmilla’s waist pulling her against her.

“Say it again?”

“I love you Danny Lawrence, with all my heart.” She smiled pulling Danny down into a kiss.


	16. Epilogue

Five years later

Carmilla walked up to the gravestone and smiled, she sat down in the grass laying the flower pot on the other side. She kicked her legs out in front of her and leaned against the stone.

“So I promised I would tell you everything that happened as it happened.” Carmilla spoke. “I bought a ring,” She finished it out of her pocket and opened it up as if to show it to Laura. “I’m going to ask Danny to marry me tonight. I thought I would let you know first.” She smiled closing her eyes, relaxing as she explained in great detail how she planned to ask Danny to marry her. She smiled as the wind which had previously been nonexistent all day suddenly picked up and pushing her hair back.

“I’m taking that as a yes finally.” She smirked. “Who knows, if you’re okay with it, maybe we can have your dad walk me down the aisle.” She smiled nodding her head. “I’d like that, he’d like it too.”

A few hours later Danny pulled up and walked over to Carmilla, she took her jacket off and covered her girlfriend with it before pulling Carmilla into her arms.

“I promise to take care of our girl.” Danny said kissing the top of Carmilla’s head. “I’ll always take care of her for you Laura.” Danny stayed there with Carmilla asleep in her arms for a while longer before kissing the top of Carmilla’s head and picking her up on her arms. She carried her back to the car, Carmilla burying her face in Danny’s chest. Danny situated her in the front seat, putting her belt across her before heading back over to the gravestone.

“I figured I’d let you know, since she promised to tell you everything first.” Danny dug around her in pocket for a moment before pulling out a ring box. “I’d like to ask your best friend to marry me tonight, I hope that’s ok with you.” Danny chuckled, running a hand through her hair. “Considering you were our number one fan… I’m not too worried about it.” Danny smiled standing in front of the gravestone for a few more moments. “I really miss you Laura, but I thank you for giving me the love of my life. I’ll come visit soon.” She promised before walking back to the car, she took Carmilla’s hand when she started the car up and drove off. Looking over at the woman she smiled, she never would’ve guessed that leaving her foster home would have changed her life so much for the better.

x-x-x

Carmilla paced in the hallway, she couldn’t contain her nerves anymore.

“I can’t wait any longer, screw whoever isn’t here and…” She was cut off when the doors opened and Perry came shuffling in.

“We’re ready.” She smiled and Carmilla grinned standing up straight she adjusted her tie before turning toward Mattie.

“All good?” She asked and her sister adjusted her tux a little before patting her shoulder.

“Perfect.” Mattie smiled right before handing her off to Papa H.

“Ready my sweet?” Papa H asked looping his arm with Carmilla’s.

“Thank you for doing this again Papa H.” She said and he kissed her cheek as they walked down the asile.

“Thank you for asking me, you are gorgeous.” He said tears filling his eyes. “Alright kid,” He said looking her up and down. “I leave you here a kid, my kid… you’ll leave here her wife.” He smiled hugging her, “You take good care of her, you hear?” He whispered into her ear.

“Always Papa H.” Carmilla said hugging him tightly back, trying to hold back tears. He wiped his own tears before taking his seat next to Mattie. Carmilla watched as their friends walked down the aisle, when the wedding march started and everyone stood she couldn’t breathe. The second she spotted Danny however her heart soared, there was the love of her life walking toward her. She couldn’t help the tears and the dorky smile, really glad that Danny was sniffling with her own dorky smile. Suddenly Papa H was standing beside her and he offered Danny his arm.

“No girl should have to walk alone on their wedding day.” He said quietly and Danny smiled at him taking his arm.

“Thank you Papa H.” She smiled and looked back up at Carmilla who was now nearly crying. Danny hugged Papa H before he took Carmilla’s hands in his own and joined her’s with Danny’s.

“You two are meant for one another.” He said before sitting down and allowing the cermoney to start. Carmilla just stared at Danny the whole time, she played with the woman’s hands earning small smiles the whole time. She was in her own little world where it was just Danny and her, sure she heard what the person was saying that was marrying them but she couldn’t care less. Carmilla reached up and cupped Danny’s cheek as Danny repeated the vows to Carmilla, Carmilla smirked slightly.

“That’s an order.” She said right after Danny said ‘To have and to hold, in sickness and health.’ Danny grinned back.

“As you wish.” Danny said back watching the smirk turn into an adoring smile and Carmilla leaned into Danny but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“Um… little early.” The minister said and Carmilla blushed, chuckling.

“Sorry.” Soon they were finished.

“You can kiss her now.” The minister smiled and Carmilla looked up at Danny who was smiling.

“That’s an order.” Danny said back.

“As you wish.” Carmilla grinned, leaning up to kiss Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I really hope you guys enjoyed this so please drop me a line and let me know! Tell me your favorite part, your least favorite part, what you would've liked to see more of or less of, anything. Hell drop me a line about anything! :) And Thank you for reading this :)


End file.
